


Needed Me

by WorldsJunk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of plot maybe, sports center au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok slides his hands inside Kyungsoo's shorts, feet shuffling, skin on skin takes two good handfuls of his ass, tugs him closer with a moan, closer until Kyungsoo lifts his knee, thighs sliding, hard cock slotting between Minseok's own and the sharp jut of his hip, the hard panes of their bodies sliding together until there is no space between them anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shorty short written for a request Maddie made me on twitter, I hope you like it honey, this was a joy to write.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Kyungsoo hushes him in the darkness of the locker room, after hours their voices echo loud and resonant, the slapping splash of the pool of the club they both work at a faint constant background sound to their thirst, urgent kisses and groping hands drawn in contrasting shadow cast by light striking through some open door. Minseok bares his neck and the quiet pragmatism of Kyungsoo's working hours is also a striking contrast to the heated, filthy whisper against his ear making him dizzy in the hot damp air of the pool level. Kyungsoo threads his fingers on the hair on the nape of his neck wet with sweat, hot and sticky all over from their workday and Minseok slides his hands inside Kyungsoo's shorts, feet shuffling, skin on skin takes two good handfuls of his ass, tugs him closer with a moan, closer until Kyungsoo lifts his knee, thighs sliding, hard cock slotting between Minseok's own and the sharp jut of his hip, the hard panes of their bodies sliding together until there is no space between them anymore, locker doors banging as Minseok lets himself be pushed back against them, using his grip to coax Kyungsoo into rutting against him, tilting his head to coax his mouth to meet his, spit slick and hot like tasting an aphrodisiac; Minseok can taste how turned on Kyungsoo is, wet drag of his teeth against his earlobe, the tugging on his hair with his mean little thrusts against his hip and Minseok wants to get him naked but also can't convince himself to loosen his hold.

'Hyung, I've been looking at you all day, couldn’t stop thinking about it' Kyungsoo whispers, so loudly, pulling away, pulling on Minseok's clothing and Minseok grins reckless to the fact that they need to lock up in less than twenty minutes, couldn’t be happier to comply 'I'm going to fuck you' Kyungsoo continues, their clothing falling to their feet, corrects himself 'you need me to fuck you' and isn’t that wonderful, the way Kyungsoo never asks him for anything, knowing, fingers running appreciatively down Minseok's ripped body although his is equally strong.

'are you gonna make me take it?' Minseok says, words tasting sweet on his tongue and its an offering as much as it is a request; watches Kyungsoo get darker, a bit wilder in answer, a deep breath;

' _yes_ ' Kyungsoo says, small yet looming ' _yes_ ' one hand wrapping around Minseok's neck and the other around his bicep and Minseok cups his hips, pulls him closer until he smells more sweat than chlorine; lets his fingers slide down between Kyungsoo's buttcheeks, a possessive resolve-testing caress that earns him a groan and a heady drag of teeth against his mouth before Kyungsoo flips him around; locker doors continuing their snappy metallic complaints. Minseok smiles and gets his legs kicked apart, hears Kyungsoo look for something through their discarded clothes.

'gonna fuck me open?' Minseok hears himself whisper, almost unseeing already, a hand wraps around the base of his neck and rearranges him on his feet.

'I'm going to fuck you loose' Kyungsoo says, pushing two lubed fingers inside Minseok and its too much too fast but he doesn’t gives a single fuck 'I'm going to watch my come slide out of you' Kyungsoo licks the sweat beading between his trapezoidal muscles and pushes a third finger inside him 'I'm going to do it because you need me to, hyung, say you need it' and Minseok laughs elatedly at Kyungsoo's enthusiasm, trying to breathe and relax with every hair in his body standing on end, head resting on his forearms. Hears Kyungsoo's frustrated whisper, hands caress up his chest, down his stomach curving him up, steady him by the waist before Kyungsoo is sliding inside him, lubed thick and quick, giving him little time to savor the sensation before he's pounding him hard and fast and _careless,_ like he doesn't know who Minseok is, like its the first or the last time, delicious and nasty, fucking him with a force that could probably earn him complains from someone else.

Kyungsoo fucks him uncompromising, dicks him down, filling the changing room of their sighs and groans, with the quick paced slaps of his hips and Minseok surrenders to it completely, allows himself to think nothing at all, feel nothing but the tightness in his lungs and the fire running through his veins, lets himself be lulled by passion, breathlessness and trust into closed eye compliance.

Kyungsoo pulls out, burnt through the lube, slicks himself up again and Minseok looks over his shoulder, a renewed anticipation that has them both moaning when Kyungsoo slides inside him again, resuming a pace that seemed couldn’t be more urgent, pleasure sudden, steady like a high note that climbs and holds until its just a scream that extinguishes anything else, vibrating through your cells.

'hyung' Kyungsoo pants heavily against the back of his neck ' _hyung_ ' and Minseok can feel the heat of him all along his back, from his nape to his insides, a subtle tilt of his hips has Kyungsoo beating inside him at perfect angle and Minseok bucks, so, so close, can taste it 'hyung come on my cock, come' Kyungsoo fucks him deep, wraps a hand loosely around the base of his dick, strokes him messy and quick and Minseok does, body locking tight, hushed mewls, come hitting the floor. Head bowed and shuddering he lets Kyungsoo use him up, fuck him sloppy and hungry through it, entire body thrumming with pleasure and exhaustion, holding still, feeling thoroughly wrecked and irredeemably vulgar as Kyungsoo moans fierce and desperate between his shoulder blades, rhythm slowing, thrusts harder, harder as he wraps his arms around Minseok's waist, teeth and nails digging into his skin, cock jerking deep inside him, Kyungsoo pumps him full, hips stuttering until they stop. They catch their breath and Minseok feels Kyungsoo's smile widen against his back, feels intoxicated and claimed; surprised at how Kyungsoo gets him to feel like this, like he didn’t know he could, happy to be surprised again, after all this time.

'I'm glad you chose this place to drop your resumee six years ago' he blurts out, breathless and Kyungsoo flat out laughs,

'that good?' Kyungsoo lets go of him gradually, slipping away slowly, staying close, hands wandering 'babe, did I fuck you good enough you are about to ask my hand in marriage? Or even better, you are about to relieve me of supervising the new tennis instructor; that good?'

Minseok grins at the lockers, not ready to move yet, and doesn’t answers.

'you look so good like this' Kyungsoo slurs 'you look _so good_ ' and Minseok, blown pupils and bitten mouth tingling, hears and feels Kyungsoo's fingers press inside him, playing unceremoniously, feels Kyungsoo's come leak out of him, feels his heated gaze before he lets him go 'do you know what you look like?' and Minseok knows. He knows. He doesn’t needs Kyungsoo to tell him.

'soo'

'yes, honey?' Kyungsoo answers, because he has a post-coital pet name syndrome and knows Minseok has a hard time giving a shit about anything at all after sex (hatred for pet names included); pulling Minseok away from the lockers to kiss his cheek chastely, intuition and experience telling him Minseok is not going anywhere soon without prompting, pulls again, kisses him until Minseok kisses back, starts moving on his own.

'I practically run this fucking place'

'I know' Kyungsoo opens his locker and towels himself down, catches his breath looking as Minseok flops down on a bench limbs loose and satisfied expression, and Kyungsoo feels proud of himself, faintly wonders for the hundredth time how does Minseok manage to look so sculptural all the fucking time.

'and I haven’t had the chance yet to try the new showers because you, _you_ are always jumping me around closing time'

'I see; and you are complaining _now_?' Kyungsoo accuses right back, amused, pulling on a fresh pair of underwear, its past closing time and they have to hurry, its dangerous and irresponsible for the club to stay open after hours. They can shower at home.

'that's not what I'm saying' Minseok answers flatly, lifting his clothes off the floor and slapping them on, trying to use the least possible amount of energy and Kyungsoo freezes, jeans half on half off. Sees in his mind's eye, Minseok under the strong white lights of the communal shower room, soaked, moans bouncing off the tiled walls, a sight to gorge on, nothing hidden by shadow. In his mind he falls to his knees, looks up at Minseok's slitted eyes, water falling down in rivulets pooling on the hollows of his collarbones, down the hollow between his abs and Kyungsoo wants to taste his come already.

'...Ah' Kyungsoo answers.

'lets go' Minseok stands by him, fully dressed and grinning, knowing eyes 'you have a long day tomorrow.'

 


End file.
